Friends In High Places
by Ruffboy77
Summary: Butch and Buttercup are best friends but then Butch moves away leaving Buttercup with a promise. Now that Butch has fulfilled his promise he goes to see Buttercup after all of these years
1. Friends Forever

What's up guys Ruffboy here and I would like to say thank you for reading my story and giving it a try and enjoy the chapter

(Butch's P.O.V)

Im sitting next to my best friend Buttercup she wasn't the kind of person to make new friends but I guess I was an exception but no matter we're best friends now I'm sitting here just strumming on my guitar I'm wearing a forest green t-shirt with the zero logo on it black jeans and high top green converse

Buttercup is wearing a green t-shirt that says punk in graffiti with navy blue jeans and lime green low top converse "I'm gonna start a band we're going to become famous." I said Buttercup looked at me containing her laughter

"sure and I'm going to become the queen of england." she said sarcastically "I'll prove you wrong." I said yup I may be eight years old but I sear I'll start a band and I'm telling this to a seven year old

"yup we'll see." Buttercup said "you'll see and I'll rub it in your face." I said ruffling her hair we start laughing "Butch!" I hear my mom shout "I gotta go." I said "I'll see you tomorrow." Buttercup said "I'm moving so I won't see you tomorrow." I said "really why did you wait till now to tell me?" Buttercup said

"so you wouldn't worry about me leaving but my mom told me our new house number so here." I said then I give Buttercup and piece of paper with my home number on it "you can call me when you need me." i said then I walk away then I stop and I pull out a sharpie from my pocket and sign my name on my guitar

I walk back up to Buttercup "here." I said "someday that guitar will be worth a lot now that it has my signature on it." I said she laughed "sure it will." Buttercup said sarcastically "once again you'll see." I said then I run home

"you say goodbye to Buttercup?" Mom asked I nodded "and I even gave her a souvenir to remember me and I gave her our new home number until I get a cell phone." I said my mom ruffles my hair "you're a sweet boy Butch." she said i smiled

Then I run and I get into the car with my parents while the movers drive the moving van I look out the window and I see Buttercup I wave and she sees me and waves and walks into her house with my forest green guitar I smiled I'll be back one day

(8 years later)

"Butch get up!" I feel someone jump on my bed I wake up and see Boomer "dude get off my bed." I said then I sit up and I see Brick and Blake "what's up guys." I said " get ready for band practice." Brick said I nod then they walk out

I look at the picture on my dresser of Buttercup and I sitting on my porch smiling at the camera "like I said we'll meet again someday." I said to the picture then I get ready and I get to my garage and I have my guitar Blake is behind his keyboard and Brick has his bass and Boomer behind his drums

We start playing then someone knocks on the garage door and I open it and I see a woman in a suit "are you guys the ones making that great music?" she asked I nodded "yes that was us can I help you?" I asked

"I want to help you boys start your career here's my card call me if you boys are ready to be famous." she said then she hands me her card and get in her limo and it drives away

I turn and look at the guys "what did she want?" Brick asked I turn and look at them with a smile on my face "what're you smiling about?" Blake asked "guys we're gonna be famous." I said they look at me confused and I show them the card

They look at the card and they smile "yes we're gonna be famous!" Boomer shouted then we start high fiving each other

(2 years later)

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

"come on Buttercup we have to get to school." I hear Blossom shout I groan "fine I'm awake!" I shouted back then I get out of bed and I yawn and I look at the guitar next to my bed "he proved me wrong." I said to the guitar

I get dressed I'm wearing a lime green t-shirt that says love but the l is a pistol, the o is a grenade, the v is a switch blade, and the e is an ak-47 with ripped navy blue jeans with low top lime green converse

I grab my backpack and I jump down the stairs and I go into the kitchen and I see my sisters Blossom, Bubbles, and Bunny "sup girls." I said and I see that they're watching the news

"our next story is about the hottest band around the RowdyRuff boys word is that they're planning their next tour and we also have this footage of members Butch and Blake skateboarding and running into the paparazzi here's the clip." the reporter said

Then it shows a clip of Butch and Blake grinding rails then they turn to the person holding the camera "whoa! watch out!" they shouted then the front of Butch's board hits the camera and it shows static

"well that looks like it hurt and now back to you Ross." the reporter said then I cut off the tv "I hope they come to Townsville for their tour." Bubbles said "yeah I hope so that would be awesome." Bunny said "but what're the chances in that happening? Someone from Townsville would have to know one of them or their manager." Blossom said I roll my eyes

That's all they talk about Ruffs Ruffs Ruffs we get it you love the RowdyRuff boys "anyway what're we going to do for our birthday?" Bunny asked "we should have a party." I said they look at me and nodded "yeah we should we could invite the people from school." Bubbles said

Bunny and I high five then I got an idea "I got an idea for the entertainment." I said "who do you want to play?" Blossom asked I turn on the tv and on the tv is a picture of the RowdyRuff boys "what!" they said

"how're we going to get them to play at our party?" Bunny asked "I'm friends with Butch." I said they look at me in shock "what! Why didn't you tell us?" Bubbles asked shaking me

"stop shaking me!" I shouted then Bubbles let's go of me "I did tell you guys remember how I used to tell you guys stories of me and Butch." I said they nodded I point to Butch on the tv "that's Butch." I said

"I have his number let me give him a call." I said then I grab my phone from my pocket and I dial his number and I put it on speaker it rings then someone answers "i swear to god Boomer in the nuts! with a bat!" someone shouted "ok ok ok." another person said

Then it goes silent "hello." someone said "Boomer annoying you?" I asked "What's up BC." Butch said "just saw you on the news." I said "what story was it?" he asked "you and Blake were skating and you hit a member of the paparazzi." I said

"oh that was-" he started to say "hey Buttercup." someone said "Boomer give me back my phone!" Butch shouted i see Bubbles is about to squeal and i cover her mouth and i can feel her squealing "no I don't think I will." Boomer said then I put the phone near Bubbles's mouth and I uncover her mouth and she squeals right into the phone

"I think it's for you." Boomer said then we hear a slap and a girlish scream "thanks for that." Butch said "no problem and did a girl just get hit?" I asked "no the person who just got hit was Boomer." Butch said

Then I feel Blossom tap my shoulder and she taps her watch I take the phone off of speaker "I wanted to know if you guys could play at mine and my sisters' birthday party?" I asked "sure we can play we're planning our next tour which should take two weeks so we're free till then." he said

"alright I'll talk to you later." I said then I hang up and I turn around and I see that they're standing there staring at me "what did he say?" Bubbles asked "he said they could play." I said

They started cheering and I roll my eyes and we get to school and they're telling everyone about it I close my locker and I see my best friend Robin "oh jesus christ." I said since she scared me

"did I scare you?" she asked "no I'm just praising jesus christ." I said sarcastically "a little bunny told me that you know a member of the RowdyRuff boys." she said smiling

"yeah I do Butch is my best friend." I said then I feel my phone vibrating and I pull it out of my pocket and I see that it's Butch "hey Butch what's up." I said "I just talked to our manager and she said that we couldn't perform at your party sorry BC." he said

"no it's alright we'll find someone else." I said

(Butch's P.O.V)

"no it's alright we'll find someone else." she said "ok then i'll text you later BC." I said "yeah text you later bye." she said "bye." I said then I hang up and I put my phone in my pocket

"yo Butch we're about to land." Blake said I nodded "dude she bought it." I said we high five "this party is going to rock!" he shouted we sit down and we land and drive to our hotel

I text Buttercup "whats up?" I asked "nothing bored in class but luckily lunch is next period." she texted back great time to surprise her I put on my beanie and it puts some of my hair in my face converting my right eye

I look in the mirror I'm wearing a green plaid button up with a black t-shirt with the zero logo on it with black jeans that has a chain on the left pocket with high top green and black DC shoes and I grab my phone and I walk out of the hotel room

And I walk out of the hotel and I walk to the school since its not that far from here and I walk into the school and I sign in and I grab a visitors pass and I put it on my left pant leg

And I walk to the cafeteria and no one is in there I lean against the wall and people start walking in and most of them look at me and I see Buttercup talking to her sisters then they stop talking and I put my hand on Buttercup's mouth and I drag her

She struggles wow she's gotten stronger then after awhile I let go "what the fuck!" she asked "I just came to visit you." I said "I don't even know who you are." she said I put my hand on my head

I take off my beanie and Buttercup looks at me and smiles "what's up BC." I said she hugs me "Butch what're you doing here?" she asked "just came to visit you." I said then she puts me in a head lock and starts rubbing her fist on my head

"next time you want to visit don't kidnap me." she said "Buttercup another fight." we hear we turn around and I see it's her three sisters they look at me in shock "is that-" Bubbles started to say

With that as a distraction I do a reversal and put Buttercup in a head lock "let's see how you like it." I said "Bubbles! Blossom! Bunny!" three people shouted

Then four girls run up to Bubbles, Blossom, and Bunny "we can't find Buttercup." one said "we already found her." Bunny said "where is she?" another one asked then the three of them point towards my direction

The four girls look and see me they look in shock then Buttercup punches me in the nuts I let go of her and cover my nuts and I'm on my knees "you keep your guard up next time." she said

"noted." I said in pain after a few seconds it doesn't hurt anymore I stand up "oh Butch our school is having a dance and it would be awesome if you could be our dj." Buttercup said I thought about for a second "sure why not." I said

The girls cheer "alright alright I'll be going I want my appearance at the dance to be a surprise." I said I put my beanie back on and I walk down the hall and I leave the school and I walk back to the hotel and I get to our hotel room and I'm greeted by Boomer

"so how was visiting Buttercup?" he asked "painful." I said then I take my beanie off then I get a text from Buttercup "where are you staying?" she asked "in the hotel near the school." I said

(A/N I'm too lazy to make up a name for the hotel)

"ok I'll be over after school." she texted then I put my phone in my pocket and I lay down on the couch and I take a nap and after awhile I hear voices "come on Buttercup he's famous and we should let famous people sleep." Blossom said "famous or not he's still Butch." Buttercup said

"I would listen to your sister." I said then I open my eyes and I look at them and I sit up "so what can I do for you girls?" I asked "um we w-" Bunny started to say

"yo Butch want to have a board fight?" Blake asked as he throws me my board I catch it and smirk at him "you're on." I said then I stand up and he swings his board at me and I block it and I do a backflip and kick the board out of his hand

I land on my board and I catch his board "better luck next time." I said "are you guys really having another board fight?" Brick asked "come on I missed it again." Boomer said

"you didn't miss much it was one strike I blocked did a backflip and kicked the board out of Blake's hand and he lost." I explained "you guys need to tell me when you're going to do a board fight." Boomer said I look over and see that Blossom, Bubbles, and Bunny are shocked

"this is the rest of the band guys." I started to say then I walk over to Buttercup and ruffle her hair "this is my best friend Buttercup and her sisters Blossom, Bubbles, and Bunny they're quadruplets." I said

"it's nice to meet you girls." Blake said Brick and Boomer nodded then they feint "I knew this would happen." Buttercup said "don't worry we'll help you." I said then Brick picks up Blossom, Boomer picks up Bubbles, and Blake picks up Bunny

We walk out of the hotel and we put them in their car "we'll come hang out later." I said Buttercup nodded then she drives away "Butch!" I hear and I turn around and see Bass and his band "what's up Bass." I said we fist bump "guys!" we look and see Mitch "whats up dude." I said we high five

Then we walk and start talking then all we hear is a squeal "it's the RowdyRuff boys and the RowdyRock boys!" a fan shouts then the nine of us start running then I get an idea "follow me." I said they nodded

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

I'm look up shit on my phone then I hear moaning I look and see that my sisters are getting up "you guys alright?" I asked they nodded "good cause that was fucking funny." I said laughing "it wasn't that funny." Bunny said

"you're right it was hilarious." I said laughing more then theres a knock on the door Blossom walks over and answers it "hey girls come in." Blossom said then Bloom, Butterfly, Breeze, Bliss, and Robin "what's up with you girls." Bloom asked then they come over and sit down with us

"nothing much." Bunny said "alright now who're you girls thinking of taking to the dance?" Robin asked we all just stayed silent "come on girls it's not like eight cute boys are going to come barging through that door." she said and before any of could say anything we hear a knock

I walk over and open it and I see Brick, Boomer, Blake, and three others they run and close the door "ok but that's only six." Robin said then Butch and another boy come in and close the door "one more boy." Robin said "oh shit we forgot about Mitch." Butch said

Then he opens the door and pulls another boy in "I'll use this power for good." Robin said "what're you guys doing here?" I asked "groupies saw us and we started running." Butch said I pat Butch on the back "well you guys are safe here." I said they nodded

"how do you guys know each other because on the news it looks like you guys haven't heard of each other?" Bunny asked then Butch puts one of the boys in a headlock "Bass is my little brother." Butch said "Brock is my little brother." Brick said "Boice is my little brother." Boomer said "Brent is my little brother." Blake said

"and Mitch is our friend." Butch said "what're you girls doing?" Brick asked "j-j-just hanging out." Blossom said I shake my head then Butch gets a phone call

"hello. Alright thanks." Butch said then he puts his phone away "my d.j equipment is here so I can d.j your school dance tonight." Butch said "wait there's a dance happening tonight?" Blake asked

I nodded "it's our school dance." I said "you girls plan on going?" Brick asked "umm we don't have dates so probably not." Bubbles said "oh that's a shame." Boice said "we would like to accompany you girls to your dance as your dates." Boomer said

The others nodded "uhhh." the girls kept saying I drag them into the kitchen and I spray all of them with a spray bottle which snaps them out of their trance "what do you girls think?" I asked "I say we do it." Bubbles said Breeze nodded "alright let's do it." I said

We walk back into the living room "alright we'll do it." I said "alright we'll pick you girls up at seven." Butch said we nodded and they sneak out the backdoor "alright girls time to get ready and we only have a few hours so move! move! move!" Bubbles said then she pushes us up the stairs into and into our room

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I've been working on this chapter for I think two to three months so I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and if you get confused just ask and I'll explain it the best I can and I promise after stay in the shadows I won't have a shit load of OCs and goodnight everybody


	2. Revenge Dance

What's up guys Ruffboy here and I'll say this that I'm sorry I haven't been updating i didn't have internet for a few weeks but I'm writing a new chapter for my current stories I might change it up a bit I might do a new project and I'm pretty sure that it's out by now the project is where I say everything wrong with a chapter of a story which you guys chose the chapter and story so check that out its called StorySins the first chapter is everything wrong with People Change

enjoy the Chapter

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

"whoa whoa whoa Bubbles calm down." I said "how can I calm down the eight biggest stars and their friend are taking us to the dance?" Bubbles asked "like this." I said then I lay on my bed and relax

"alright girls that's enough relaxing time to get ready." Bubbles said then she grabs clothes out of the closet and throws them on me and I sit with only my head sticking out of the pile of clothes and I can't move

"I can't relax now." I said "then get ready." Bubbles said as she looks through the pile then I feel the weight being lifted off of my left hand so I put up the middle finger and I feel nothing on my hand

"now Buttercup what would Butch say if he saw you acting like this?" Blossom asked "he would laugh." I said then I start throwing clothes off of me then I stand up and I look at the clothes on my shoulders "this is my outfit." I said "and thanks for ours Buttercup." Butterfly said

I look and see clothes in everyone's hands "um you're welcome." I said confused then we get dressed and after a few minutes we're done getting dressed

I'm wearing a green long sleeve v neck with a black skull on it with a black skirt with black yoga pants with white skulls on them with low top green converse

Blossom is wearing a pink blouse with a pink skirt with black leggings and black Mary janes

Bubbles is wearing a baby blue dress that goes to her knees with a belt around her waist and white two inch peep toe heels

Bunny is wearing long sleeve purple v neck with white leggings and high top purple converse

(A/N ok I'm done saying what they're wearing and I'm only going to do the main four and for most of that shit I had to look up and go off of what my sister and my mom wear and t.v shows)

(Butch's P.O.V)

We get to the hotel room and we start going through our bags to see what we have and eventually after ten minutes we find our outfits for tonight

I'm wearing a green,grey,black, and white plaid button down with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows with black jeans and chain on the right pocket and high top forest green DC shoes

Brick is wearing a red,grey,black, and white plaid button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow with navy blue jeans and high top crimson red Nike shoes and his signature crimson red and black snapback hat with his bang coming out of the strap

Boomer is wearing a dark blue v-neck with his navy blue vest blue jeans and high top dark blue converse

Blake is wearing a plain dark purple long sleeve v-neck with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows dark blue jeans and high top Adidas shoes

(A/N like I said only doing the main four)

"alright time to head out." I said the others nod we get into the limo and we drive to the girls' house I knock on the door and Buttercup opens the door "sup BC ready to go?" I asked "I'am everyone else." she started then we go in and there's no one there

"where is everyone?" I asked "bathroom." Buttercup answered "how long is that going to take?" I asked Buttercup shrugs the others go and sit on the couches and BC and I hang out by the stairs

(after a while)

"wait really that happened?" I asked laughing "yeah I was in spanish class and the teacher asked how do you say waiter in spanish and some dipshit said waitress." Buttercup said laughing "it must be hard being that fucking stupid." I said laughing

(A/N the worst part is that this really happened to me some dip shit said that to say waiter in spanish is waitress)

"we're ready!" we hear "after half an hour what took you guys so long?" Buttercup asked "I had to fix my mascara four times and my eye shadow three times." Bubbles said

"so we can blame you guys for the d.j being late?" I asked "no." they said "fuck it I'm done." I said I start to walk out then I realise something I lean on the door smirking "what're you smirking about?" Bubbles asked "since I'm the only on here with a diver's licence." I said

They look at the others guys they shake their heads "you don't have a driver's licence." Blossom said I smirk then I pull out my wallet and I flip it open and they see my driver's licence

"now you guys take the blame or I go home." I said "fine we'll take the blame geez you're just Buttercup." Bunny said "let's go then." I said then they walk outside and I close the door

We get in two separate cars "who's gonna drive the other car?" Bubbles asked "Bass." I said "but aren't you the only one with a drives licence." Blossom said I shake my head "Bass has his licence." I said

"well played." Buttercup said then we low five "younger siblings help." I said then we pull up to the school we put on fedoras and we go in and I see my d.j equipment is set up already

There's also no one dancing "why isn't anyone dancing?" Boomer asked "because I'm the d.j and I just got here but let's start the night off with a performance lets go guys." I said then we get to the stage and I wait behind the curtain and i give a thumbs up to Bass who starts the music

Suit and Tie by Justin Timberlake

Brick:

I be on my suit and tie shit, tie shit, tie

I be on my suit and tie shit, tie shit

Can I show you a few things?

A few things, a few things, little baby 'cause

Boomer:

I be on my suit and tie shit, tie shit

I be on my suit and tie shit, tie shit

Let me show you a few things

Let me show you a few things

Wait a minute, you ready, BM?

I run and slide to the middle mic

Butch:

I can't wait 'til I get you on the floor, good-looking

Going out so hot, just like an oven

And I'll burn myself, but just had to touch it

It's so fly and it's all mine

Hey baby, we don't mind all the watching, hi

'Cause if they study close, real close, they might learn something

She ain't nothing but a little doozy when she does it

She's so fly (Brick:She's so fly) tonight

And as long as I've got my suit and tie

I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight

And you got fixed up to the nines

Let me show you a few things (Boomer:show you a few things)

All pressed up in black and white

And you're dressed in that dress I like

Love is swinging in the air tonight

Let me show you a few things (Brick:show you a few things)

Let me show you a few things

Show you a few things, about love

While we're in the swing of love

Let me show you a few things

Show you a few things, about love, hey

Stop, let me get a good look at it

Ooh so thick, now I know why they call it a fatty

And oh shit so sick got a hit and picked up a habit

That's alright, 'cause you're all mine

Ooh go on and show 'em who you call daddy

I guess they're just mad 'cause girl, they wish they had it

Ooh my killer, my "Thriller" yeah you're a classic

And you're all mine tonight

And as long as I've got my suit and tie

I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight

And you got fixed up to the nines

Let me show you a few things (Boomer:show you a few things)

All pressed up in black and white

And you're dressed in that dress I like

Love is swinging in the air tonight

Let me show you a few things (Brick:show you a few things)

Let me show you a few things

Show you a few things, about love

While we're in the swing of love

Let me show you a few things

Show you a few things, about love,

Blake:

hey Get out ya seat, Hov, uh

All black at the white shows

White shoes at the black shows

Green card for the Cuban linx

Y'all sit back and enjoy the light show

Nothing exceeds like excess

Stoute got gout from having the best of the best,

is this what it's all about?

I'm at the rest-aurant with my rent, disturbing the guests

Years of distress, tears on the dress

Try to hide her face with some makeup sex uh

This is truffle season

Tom Ford tuxedos for no reason

All Saints for my angel

Alexander Wang too

Ass-tight denim and some Dunks

I'll show you how to do this young uh!

No papers, catch vapors

Get high, out Vegas

D'usses on doubles, ain't looking for trouble

You just got good genes so a bitch tryna cuff you

Tell your mother that I love her 'cause I love you

Tell your father we go farther as a couple

They ain't lose a daughter, got a son

I show you how to do this hun!

Butch:

As long as I've got my suit and tie

I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight

Baby got fixed up to the nines

Let me show you a few things (Boomer:show you a few things)

All pressed up in black and white

And you're dressed in that dress I like

Love is swinging in the air tonight

Let me show you a few things (Brick:show you a few things)

Let me show you a few things

Show you a few things, about love (Boomer:love, love)

(Brick:Let, let) Let me show you a few things

Show you a few things, about love, hey oh

The song ends then stand sideways then we cross our right leg over our left leg then we grab our fedoras and toss them and stay in that pose the crowd cheers and we hop of stage and I head to my d.j equipment

"alright time to get this party started!" I shouted everyone cheers and I start the music and I stand there and Buttercup walks up to me take my headphones off "sup BC." I said

"nothing much I'm just gonna hang out with you here." she said I nodded "I'm going to tell you this now people will walk up to us challenging us to sing a song on the spot and they pick what it's about." I said "thanks for the heads up." she said

"so how have you been these last few years?" I asked "I've been good I have a boyfriend." she said "when did that happen?" I asked "a few weeks ago." she said

"and he didn't ask you to the dance?" I asked she shakes her head "he said he didn't want to come." she said I nodded "what does he look like?" I asked "he has a bit of muscle has brown hair and brown eyes." she started then I turn to my right

I see two people making out then I see that the guy might be Buttercup's boyfriend "does he have four piercings in his left ear and a scar on his right eyebrow?" I asked

"yeah how did you know that?" she wondered "he's over there." I said and I point over to him and she looks and gets angry "that dick and that bitch Princess." Buttercup said angrily "the girl who keeps sending us creepy fan mail." I said

She's about to go over there and I grab her arm "you want to make him pay then I have a better idea than just beating him up." I suggested "what do you have in mind?" she asked "tell me something thats embarrassing that he told you." I said

Then she whispers in my ear "really? Do you have a picture?" I asked then she pulls it up I pull her phone in my laptop and I bring the screen down and I grab the mic and turn off the music

I start talking like a news reporter "this just in from a reliable source we have found out that an eight-teen year old named Mitch Mitchelson still sleeps with a teddy bear and here we have proof." i said

then I show the picture on the screen and everyone starts laughing "all we have to say to this young man is grow up you pussy. back to the party." I said then I turn the music back on and I put the screen back up and I unplug Buttercup's phone

"see wasn't that better than beating him up?" I asked "yeah it was." Buttercup said smiling "see not everyone needs a literal kick to the nuts and metaphorical one will be just as bad." I said then we start laughing

Then someone walks up to us "hey Butch can you sing about how someone is fake and untrue." they asked "um I think I'll leave this one to you BC." I said "what I don't know how to sing a song on the spot." she said

"don't worry I have faith in you." I said then I talk into the mic "RowdyRuffs unite." i said then I see Brick run to the and I gave his bass and I hang it over the edge and he jumps and grabs it

I hang Blake's keyboard over the edge and he jumps and grabs it and I hang Boomer's drumsticks over the edge and he grabs them and I grab my guitar and Buttercup and I run to the stage I nod at the guys and we start the music

Your so untrue from Grojband

Buttercup:

It started with a smile.

I was happy for a while.

But I'm thinking you lied to me.

Now I'm feeling super-ultra angry.

Your words have such a ring

that I could'nt hear a thing.

But now I see what you're all about.

and I just can't sit still I've got to scream and shout!

You're so untrue.

I see through you.

I'll yell and scream till I got blue.

Your front's a fake!,

You little rat-snake!.

To mess with me's a big mistake.

You're so untrue.

With you I'm through.

What goes around is coming back at you!

We finish I pat Buttercup on the back "hey it might've been a short song but hey you did it." I said

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I was hoping to finish and post it on my birthday which was four days ago to be clear my birthday is January 7th and was hoping to post it on my birthday but I was too busy with school and I might post something later this week but I can't promise because I have to study for mid terms

Who am I kidding I don't study but I still can't promise anything I will try my hardest to post something and goodnight everybody I hope you had a good holiday whatever you celebrate and I hope your 2016 is going good and goodnight eveybody


End file.
